With continuous development of communication technologies, wireless communications systems support more diverse service requirements and scenarios. Sometimes, services having quite different quality of service (QoS) requirements also have different requirements on an air interface (AI) technology. For example, a mobile broadband (MBB) service and an ultra-reliable and low latency communications (URLLC) service have different requirements on an AI technology. Therefore, to support more diverse service requirements, a wireless communications system needs to support an increasing quantity of AI technologies.
In a current wireless communications system, when a base station configures an AI technology for a user equipment (UE), the base station can configure only one AI technology on one carrier. That is, the base station may configure different AI technologies only on different carriers for the UE, so that the UE can use a plurality of AI technologies simultaneously.
However, in the current wireless communications system, because the base station may configure only one AI technology on one carrier for the UE, resource utilization on the carrier is relatively low. In addition, when an operator supports only one carrier, the operator cannot satisfy diverse service requirements because the operator cannot support a plurality of AI technologies, leading to a reduction in use flexibility of resources on the carrier.